guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adeyke
Thank you! You are very quick on the vandalism reverts. Keep up the good work! --130.58 13:14, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Thank you for editing the Forgotten Necromancer bit in the old game update. You beat me to it. :) --Rainith 18:05, 12 March 2006 (CST) ::Thanks again, can't believe I did that. I really do know the difference between the Northern and Southern Shiverpeaks, honest. :) --Rainith 14:59, 19 March 2006 (CST) Armor images I wish to trim some of your screen cap to make them all the same size ( or at least with the same ratio of width and height), and then re_upload it. Hope you won't mind that --Thundergrace 07:53, 15 March 2006 (CST) :That's perfectly fine with me. --adeyke 07:55, 15 March 2006 (CST) discussion on adding collector info to weapon articles Project talk:Style and formatting/Weapons -PanSola 08:05, 16 March 2006 (CST) sorry nevermind I thought you added those tables. I was mistaken. -PanSola 08:08, 16 March 2006 (CST) Seared Breastplates Why are you taking them out of the Items Dropped section? --Karlos 18:55, 28 March 2006 (CST) :About every monster during the event dropped them, while none of them dropped any other salvage items. It's pretty clear that the Seared Breastplate was just a place-holder item of sorts and won't be dropped in the actual game. So it really wouldn't make sense to list that on every Factions monster, if we know we'd have to remove it when the game is released. --adeyke 02:11, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Ok, good point. --Karlos 07:09, 29 March 2006 (CST) Bordered Pics I can see you're removing those borders, thanks for that mate, I'm using a clean install here at work and I would have to redownload The Gimp or Paint.net to do it myself. I think this issue has now spanned over 5 user's talk pages (including yours) so thanks for stepping in and fixing the images. --Xasxas256 00:24, 17 May 2006 (CDT) All mainland Cantha skill trainers offer all Core/Factions non-elite skills? The version I heard is that each trainer is missing 5 skills. I forgot where I heard it from... -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 00:00, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :I stand corrected, then. I suppose I can confirm, for example, that Michiko doesn't have Guided Weapon (so the previous edit was also wrong). Since they do show all (Factions and Core non-elite) unlocked skills you have, though, it seems like it'll be difficult to establish the complete lists. And since there is such a big overlap of the skills they offer, the skill acquisition sections are going to be messy. Ugh. --adeyke 00:06, 18 May 2006 (CDT) ::When I finally get Factions, I'll play it through by NOT acquiring any skills aside from what's given to me in the Monastery. This should help, but can take a while. -PanSola, Table of The Lyssa Advocacy Front (sing) 00:43, 18 May 2006 (CDT) For shame, reverting my edit on the spectral essence! It's totally true and you know it! :P 131.128.96.35 01:58, 27 May 2006 (CDT) The Flight North Hiding Spots Thanks for correcting my image. I had hoped someone would do it! Darthnice 17:35, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)